Fly
by wildthundakat
Summary: [songfic] It's the final battle and almost everyone is down. Inuyasha has been delivered an almost deadening blow by Naraku, and it is up to Kagome. With all her arrows gone, Kagome uses the help of Tenseiga and her blood to save everyone. [InuKag]


**Author's Note**: I had this idea while listening to this song a few nights ago. Plus, I've always wanted to do a short fic with an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. The song lyrics are in bold italics.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and "Fly" is Hilary Duff's.

"Fly"

The final battle was at its peak, and everyone was worn down. It was the second straight day of fighting. Thousands of Naraku's youkai lay on the battlefield all around the duelers. Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku were on the field behind Naraku; Kikyou was beside him. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin was leaning against Ah-Un, struggling for the breath of life; while Jaken was at her side, bruised and injured, but trying to aid the poor human child.

Things were looking pretty grim for both sides. Their strength was down and each was struggling to catch their breaths and hold on to the end.

So much blood everywhere. Neither side could move on. Each were feeling hollow, sore, and defeated. No one had wanted it to come down to this. Each had expected to remain standing till the other side was lost. Kagome was out of arrows, and they all knew it was up to Inuyasha to save them all.

**_In a moment, everything can change _**

Naraku felt the win in his clutches as his bone-like talons thrusted into Inuyasha, plunging into his heart.

"No!" Kagome cried as she rushed to Inuyasha's side as quickly as she could, desperately trying to ignore all the intense pain her body was in. "Inuyasha! Nooo, please Inuyasha, talk to me. Are you ok?"

"Ka-go-me," Inuyasha barely managed to say. After he had had been stabbed and released from the Naraku's spiky grasp, he tumbled to the ground on his side. He slowly reached his hand towards her and grasped her hand nearest him. "What about you, will you be alright?"

She just stared at him listlessly. "What! I'm the one who should be worried about you. That thing went straight to your heart."

"Nah, this," he said clutching at the gap in body. "It didn't get me. I've been hurt worse. Hehe," he laughed. With his other hand, he stroked her ebony locks. "You know, in this light, you actually look kinda beautiful," he told her before being overwhelmed by a fit of coughs.

"Inuyasha, how can you joke at a time like this?" She sniffled, trying to keep the tears from leaking from her eyes.

"I don't know," he coughed several more times as he rolled completely on his back. "It really does hurt. It hurts like hell. Damn it!" He closed his eyes for a few moments and just breathed in her scent. "You remember the first time I was human around you, and I told you I liked your scent and that it was nice?"

"Yes." The miko's voice was just above a whisper. "Why?"

"It's true. Like sakura blossoms and something else. Just you. I'll miss it." His eyes closed again.

"No! Don't say that. You'll be all right. It'll be like all the other times. You'll pull through, we'll fight, I'll go home, and you'll come and get me. Right?" She sniffled again, as the tears spilled slowly down her cheek. "Right?"

"Oh Kagome. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying," she replied as she tried to sniffle back her tears.

"Yes you are," he paused. "Hey. When you go back home, tell your mom I said good-bye, okay? And tell Souta I'm sorry I wasn't able to beat him in that weird little video game of his. I was just beginning to get the hang of it."

"Shhh! Don't say things like that. You're coming back with me. _Aren't you?_**" **Her voice rose in hysterics. What was he doing, trying to say good-bye?

"Kagome, I—" he began.

"No!" She exclaimed as she swooped down and pressed her lips against his. Her tears streamed down wetting his face. She felt the softness of his lips for the first time. _And probably last time, too,_ she thought to herself. She broke away and stared at the hanyou who she loved. She gave her heart to him a long time ago and never asked for it back. She loved him till this moment, and even after this moment had passed, she would still love him with all her heart. She would never find another.

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder**_

The wind whipped around them. She brushed his eyebrow and felt him growing cool.

"Kagome, I," gasping, "I love you." His hand reached up while his eyes stayed closed. He whispered, "I've always loved you. I just never knew how to tell you. You mean so much to me, and I love you so much. Kagome," he started, as she saw the tears leak from his eyes, "I love you. And I'll never stop."

_**For a minute, all the world can wait**_

The earth's rotation stopped spinning at that very moment. Time stopped and nothing existed but the two lovers.

"Oh Inuyasha," she cried as she held his hand. She always felt she knew it, but was never quite certain if he did. All her life she had waited for him to say it.

_**Let go of your yesterday**_

"I love you to," she whispered. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed him gently. His body was growing cold.

_**Can you hear it calling**_

She heard it. She felt it. Tenseiga's pulsing. It was somewhere on the ground. She stared at it. It beckoned her. It was only a few steps away. It was right there, within her grasp. Yet, it was too far away. She couldn't move from her spot even if she tried.

Sesshoumaru was walking toward her. She stilled as she watched him kneel toward the ground to pick it up. Surely he wouldn't ignore the only opportunity to save his only brother.

_**Can you feel it in your soul**_

She gazed into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. It scared her as he neared. She felt a double beat. One from Tenseiga, and one from, _No, it can't be, can it? _He continued to walk towards her until he stopped dead center in front of her. Her heart cried as Inuyasha's fate hung in the balance of Sesshoumaru and Tenseiga.

His hand extended until the sword was in direct eye contact of her. The miko stared at the sword and stared at the great youkai. In her mind, she heard a soft voice pierce her thoughts, _It takes a great youkai to kill off his only brother, but it takes a greater one to admit when he's wrong. _His face remained expressionless as he passed the sword to her. She felt a great surge of electricity travel through Tenseiga as it was handed to her. She looked up as he walked away.

**_Can you trust this longing_**

She held Tenseiga in her hands and stared at it. _This is the one thing that will save his life._ It pulsed, but she did not see the pallbearers surrounding him. She didn't understand. _This is the sword of life. It can give life to a hundred youkai in one swing. Maybe it's because he's not—. _And she stopped. She leaned over her lover's body, pressed her ear to his chest, and heard it. "_Bum. Bum. Bum_." It was faint, but it was there. Why would the Tenseiga be calling her if he weren't dead? _Sword of life. Blood is the life of the body_, she thought as she stared at the amount of blood he was loosing from his wound.

_**And take control**_

"If blood is what you need, then you can have mine. It means nothing to me if you can't live." She picked up Tenseiga, angled it, and sliced at the back of her wrist. She allowed the blood from her wrist to drip into his wounds. As it hit the surface of where his wounds began, she heard a slight gasp escape his lips. She smiled, knowing that he was still alive.

"Hang on for a little longer."

**_Fly open up the part of you_**

_**That wants to hide away**_

She made the slit bigger to allow better access for the blood to drip out of her body into his.

_**--skipping the rest of the chorus --**_

_**All your worries**_

_**Leave them somewhere else**_

For that moment in time, she'd forgotten about everybody and everything. She'd forgotten about Naraku and the battle. Her entire focus was on Inuyasha.

_**Find a dream you can follow**_

Right now, he was the only one who mattered to her. All those time he risked his life for her. With Tenseiga in her hands, she knew it was a risk she was going to have to take.

_**Reach for something**_

_**When there's nothing left**_

_**And the world's feeling hollow**_

Then she felt it. The beating motions came again. _What's Tenseiga doing?_

_**Can you hear it calling**_

The beating continued as her blood began to glow within his wounds.

_**Can you feel it in your soul**_

All of a sudden, her body felt extremely light. The miko began to hover above the ground. She was terrified at what was going on.

_**Can you trust this longing**_

In an instant, her heart felt calm, her body cool. She began to glow a pinkish color. She stared in amazement as a single shard emerged from her chest. The single shard seemed to glow like its life depended on it. Its brightness was almost too much for her watch. Then, it stopped its glowing.

_**And take control**_

The miko stared in shock as the jewel shard from Kohaku's body flew towards her sole shard. The small fraction hanging on the chain around her neck flew off and joined the two newly emerged pieces that now floated in front of her chest. She watched Naraku's face grow in anger as the pieces he held flew from his firm grip and joined with the others. His grip was so strong, the jewel's beckoning so strong, that it ripped through his hand, leaving a trail of blood floating through the air before splattering on the ground before him. Naraku's almost complete jewel shard emerged with the others till they were complete once more. As the jewel completed in the air, the miko's feet returned onto solid ground.

Naraku was infuriated at what was happening before his eyes. He walked calmly to girl, knowing that he would be the one with the Shikon no Tama. It was fun watching her purify the jewel, because it would be fun to make her watch him taint it once more.

**_Fly open up the part of you_**

_**That wants to hide away**_

"Naraku!" She was angry that he would even try to approach her. She watched as his footsteps grew closer. She closed her eyes and drew on her miko powers. _I draw on all my powers. Please, mikos who have graced this land before me, lend me your powers to vanquish Naraku. Help me to defeat the one who threatens my loved one's lives._

**_You can shine_**

As she did her chant quietly in her head, images of all her friends were in her head. Then she saw Inuyasha clear as day. She opened her eyes and focused all her energy on Naraku. She would have to be careful, since much of her energy was fading away, due to the slash on her wrist still dripping.

**_Forget about the reasons_**

_**Why you can't in life**_

She narrowed her eyes and started a chant aloud. "By the powers of the mikos before me, in all that is good in the world, and for Inuyasha, I rid you!" Kagome flung her right hand out to him and watched as a giant energy force flew out towards him and knocked him into the ground. He was accumulating his injuries quickly, but not quick enough.

**_And start to try_**

She knelt down, keeping Naraku in her sight range. She bent over Inuyasha, "Come on Inuyasha, you can pull through. I need you. I can't do it without you."

"Ka-go-me." His eyes focused on hers as he reached to touch her dripping wrist. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

**_Cause it's your time _**

"I'm going to save you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

**_Time to fly_**

"No!" She reached to Tenseiga and held it in her hand. Kagome held the tip of it below her bleeding wrist. She watched as her blood coated the entire tip of the sword. Knowing exactly what to do, she tilted the sword at an angle to allow her blood to coat half of it. While the sword was dripping with her blood, she wiped another of Inuyasha's wounds to allow some of his blood to rub onto her hand. As she coated Tenseiga with his blood, the sword nicked her palm allowing the two bloods to intermingle in the wound in her hand and onto the sword. Tenseiga was now bound to the fates of the miko and hanyou; by their blood, they would not die.

**_And when you're down and feel alone_**

_**Just wanna run away**_

Kagome looked in Sesshoumaru's direction. He was cradling Rin against him. He was looking at her as if waiting to see what her next move would be.

_**Trust yourself and don't give up**_

The miko took a deep breath and stood up.

_**You know you better than anyone else**_

She knew what she would do.

**_In a moment, everything can change_**

Kagome held Tenseiga securely in her hand as she watched it drip her and Inuyasha's blood.

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder**_

The miko felt the wind whip around her as she dominated the surrounding circumstances.

_**For a minute, all the world can wait**_

She felt as though for one of the first times, she had total control over the situation.

_**Let go of yesterday**_

She pointed Tenseiga to the sky. "This is for everyone who has died or is badly injured because of you." She pointed it at Naraku as he struggled to get up. "This is for Inuyasha. Because I love him with all my heart and soul, and I would bleed my blood for him." With all her might, she thrusted Tenseiga into the ground. She drove Tenseiga until only its handle and part of its shaft was peeking from above the ground.

**_Fly open up the part of you_**

_**That wants to hide away**_

As she stayed in a crouching position with her hand on the thrusted Tenseiga, she felt all her strength, energy, and miko power flow through her body, through the sword, and permeate the ground. Tenseiga knew its task and committed to it immediately.

_**You can shine**_

With Tenseiga's energy waves, it scattered her miko powers throughout grounds and purified all evil at once. Naraku's detachments, Kagura and Kanna; Kikyou; his remaining youkai warriors; and even Naraku himself. His body crumbled into dust, leaving only traces of pink sparkles shimmering away.

With one finger, she touched the Shikon no Tama that still hovered in the breeze front of her. As she touched it, the jewel began to vanish in pink shimmers. It's power and energy flowed through Kagome's body, through the sword, through the ground, to Kohaku's body. Sango looked startled to see Kohaku moving without the jewel shard in his back. The demon slayer smiled as her little brother ran once more to her open arms.

_**Forget about the reasons**_

_**Why you can't in life**_

Some more of Shikon's power flowed through the ground toward the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru gently placed Rin on the ground and stared in shock and amazement at the pink cloud surrounding her body. When the pink clouds disappeared from around her, he stared at his pup. Her entire body had been purified, her bruises and burns were gone, and she was back to her smiling self. Sesshoumaru warmed as she gave him a big smile letting him know all was well.

_**And start to try**_

The rest of her strength that flowed from her body and through the ground, traveled to her friends and the rest of Sesshoumaru's group. Everyone sat up in astonishment, as their bruises, cuts, and injuries slowly faded away. Sore and achy muscles disappeared as well. The ground was becoming fertile once more, and grass grew where it had been ripped away by the vicious fighting. The sky began clear and turn a crisp blue, while the sun was struggling to fight its way through.

_**Cause it's your time**_

_Only one thing remains,_ she heard Sesshoumaru's voice in her thoughts. The remaining power, strength, and energy not used by the others flowed back through the ground, in the direction of the standing sword, and straight to Inuyasha. A fine pink mist surrounded his body as he rose a few feet above ground. With the finger that touched the Shikon no Tama, Kagome touched her wrist and watched as the slash mark faded away. Her body had been slowly healing while everyone had been healing as well. Now that she was still strong enough, with remaining power from the jewel, she laid her finger over his open wound and watched as it slowly healed. As it healed halfway, the wound became stubborn. She placed her whole hand above his wound and concentrated. Pink sparkles shimmied off her hand and surrounded the wound till it was completely healed. She slowly knelt down as his body gently levitated back on the ground. When he opened his eyes and looked himself over, he was surprised to see that not a tear was in place.

_**Time to fly**_

Inuyasha sat up just in time to catch Kagome from falling to the ground. Although the remaining strength, power, and energy had come back to her, she still exerted a lot more than had been given by Shikon no Tama. He held her in his arms as she laid against him. She knew it would take her a few days for her body to fully recover. But that didn't matter to her. She purified Naraku, reunited Sango and Kohaku, and saved everyone, including Rin and especially Inuyasha. _Wow, I saved Inuyasha. That's a nice thought_.

She leaned away from Inuyasha just long enough to pull Tenseiga from the ground. She stared at it in amazement as all the blood had disappeared. It was a nice thought knowing that she now had some of his blood running through her veins and he had some of her blood running through his veins.

Kagome smiled and thanked Tenseiga. _Thank you,_ she mentally thought to Sesshoumaru as she held the sword in both palms of her hand. She felt him say _Tenseiga, come_. The sword lifted up from her hands, sailed through the air to where Sesshoumaru was waiting. Rin had turn around briefly, waved, and yelled "arigato." She smiled at him as he and Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken turned to leave.

Kagome smiled to herself and leaned back Inuyasha and snuggled against him in efforts to get comfortable. "You know, when it's nighttime, I plan to spend the night just like this."

"Well, I plan to spend the night just like this," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck.

"I think I like it like this," she replied as she leaned further into is arms and got comfortable. The sun shone as she watched as her friends laughing and talking. She and Inuyasha laughed as they watched Sango slapping Miroku across the face for rubbing her butt again. "Some things never change."

**_In a moment, everything can change_**

"I love you Kagome, my miko," he whispered.

"And I love you Inuyasha, my inu hanyou," she whispered back as she turned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

-------------

A/N: Please Read, Rate, and Review.


End file.
